


Art of Relativity

by Serendipityruki17



Category: Doctor Who ( 2005)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe-Doctor Who, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Serendipityruki17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two childs were exposed to an experiment gone wrong, enhancing them to have  hidden abnormal abilities.Kidnapped at birth, raised as a trained assassin for a hostile organization known as the Silence; River Song life could be said to be everything, but definitely not ordinary. To make worse, River gets visions, abstract images in her mind. When she’s given the task of killing the number one enemy of the Silence, she simply can’t refuse the offer.However her target isn’t just anyone. It’s the famous and mysterious Doctor.   River will have to outwit the Doctor if he wants to beat him at his own game, but there’s something changing with each attempt to kill him.This Doctor is not like the rest of them. There’s something this Doctor possesses that she can never bring herself to catch him.Can she bring herself to kill him when each time the desire of killing him diminishes more?The Doctor has a secret past that he won’t let anyone know about. All was good until the Silence attacked  the agency and all  the agents were killed. All except one.  He is  number eleven, the last agent alive, vowing to avenge the people who trained him.  Unfortunately the Silence  have always kept hidden. That is until River Song appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This idea has been in my head for a while. I hope you Enjoy~ Excuse any spelling mistakes I make! I will fix any ASAP!

She had heard the glass breaking. The shattering noise startled her right out of her sleep. She didn’t think twice she bolted out of her bed.

" RORY!" frantically yelled a young redheaded woman as she ran towards the end of the hallway. She almost slammed the door open in the process. " Oi! If you don’t get here soon I’m going to shove your-" her words cut off when she noticed that the sheet were ruffled in the crib.  " No! Oh please no!" she ran towards the crib, hoping that whatever she was seeing was a lie, only it wasn’t.  The crib was empty.

" Amy?"

Her hands began shaking as she reached down  to where her infant daughter would’ve been. Fear crawling down her spine, mixed with anger, desperation, and perhaps another millions of emotions all boiling down to one.

" Amy?" Rory came desperately to the door. " Are you all right? What happened.-" he gasped out, clearly he had just woken up because he didn’t capture the urgency of the matter until he looked at Amy face. " Amy! What-."

" I-It’s Melody, Rory! She’s…-She’s gone!" Amy broke. She clenched her hands into fist while her vision blur. " My baby is gone Rory! They took her, they took her!" she cried out just as Rory instantly ran to her side.  " We have to get her back! We have to find her-"

" We will Amy. I swear we will," Rory promised holding his wife closely to him, trying to comfort her, but he can feel the same anger and angst bubbling inside of him.

***

A group of scientist gather at the laboratory.  The Men dropped a child at a white glass cradle. Wires were connected to the infant as other scientist began to test the blood levels. They focused entirely on their experiment at hand. They made sure that Melody Pond was a healthy baby of 3 months. They monitored her closely for the next few hours, making sure that she was capable for such experimentation. Madame Kovarian wouldn’t want disappointments.  The plan was simple. To experiment on Melody Pond on the effect of a new type of brainwashing regime. The Silence was an organization prepared for anything, so evidently they experimented on everything.  They had had difficulty recruiting new members. When Madame Kovarian came to Amelia Pond, she was sure that Amelia would join, but her refusal and her nerve to threaten her, had angered her. That is why she took her own daughter. So that Amelia Pond will know that  no one messed with a woman like her. With a smile played on her lips she signaled the scientist to begin the testing.

The first few were failures, none of them seem to work on brainwashing the infant until the maximizing the normal norm of the serum for the child.

" Madame that can kill her" one of the newly recruited member said.

" I don’t care. Do what it takes to see if it works. That is all I want to know, if it works," Madame  Kovarian responded coldly,  one eye hard as stone  as she stared at the child. " Remember if this works we can brainwash all our enemies to thinking they’re our friends. Then we kill them, every last bit of them. It’s the ultimate weapon," she said turning to the man.

" But ma’am so much exposure to radiation can alter the effects of-"

" Release the Gas" she ordered.

Almost instantly alarms began flaring all around the compound.  " What’s going on?" Madame furiously glared at the man next to her.

" We’re losing her- She’s dying, we have to rescue the child before the gas kills her!" the man responded looking between the baby to Madame. " Ma’am we have to save her.. we-"

***

A couple years later

" This is it! They must have my baby there!" Amy whispered looking up at the building they would soon enter.  A  red brick house that used to belong to a storage company and now it was used as a secret hideout for the Silence experimentation safe house. Of course there were guards outside. However Amy was determine on not walking out of here without her daughter. It was been too long since she had held her in her arms. She can’t even begin to imagine what these monster had done to her precious Melody.  " Are you ready?" she asked her husband next to her.

He nodded. " Right. Although I’m still unsure which guards to take down first," he looked a little tensed at the thought.

" Just take down as many as you can. It doesn’t matter which," Amy responded, gripping a plain gun in her hands. " Remember Rory. These people took our daughter," She shot him a smile " and they’re going to pay for that."

Rory was the first one to go. He took care of the outside guards without much of a challenge. Amy once recalled  mentioning that Rory must’ve been a Roman  soldier once upon a time, because he somehow had a keen ability to take care of bodyguards. Once they entered they split up. Rory took the left and Amy the right. The whole place was probably loaded by cameras. Amy didn’t mind, maybe when they see  that she’s here, Madame Kovarian will come out and she will be able to catch a glimpse of her daughter, if she was still alive. Amy shook her head, right now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. She hurried through the hallways, dodging from place to place to keep hidden. People in white coats walked around from room 7B back towards 12RS. All of a sudden alarms began blaring all over her. The white lights in the hospital began flickering on and off as a weird smoke like substance spread around the hall. Amy coughed and continued walking. She had to find Melody, this served as a good distraction. She continued looking around even as she heard the clattering and sound of gunshots. Amy eyes locked to the room signaling a test subject. She ran to the panel of the window to look in. She gasped. It wasn’t her daughter that was in that room, but a two year old boy. Gas was pouring from the ceiling. The boy wailed loudly the gas effecting his breathing. Amy knew at that instant that she couldn’t stand here and watch. That boy needed help. She looked around frantically for something she  could use. A fire extinguisher laid right next to the window pane. She ran towards it, jabbing it out of it’s location she threw it across the window panel. As the glass clattered more alarms went off. 

"Emergency Evacuation! Self Destruction in 10 minutes"

Amy went to retrieve the boy. The boy had a needle stuck to his forearm. She took it off immediately.  The boy quieted down immediately" Ah, there you go. Now doesn’t that feel better." she told him with a slight smile " Come on now, let’s get you out of here, before this place blows up." as she came out she was stopped by the very witch herself.

" Amelia Pond. I knew I would see you again"

Tucking the baby boy close to her, Amy narrowed her eyes at her. " What have you done to my daughter! Where is she?!" she demanded

" She’s not your daughter anymore. She’s far away now. Don’t you think I knew you were coming? I saw you before you even set foot here. Your daughter is too far from your reach."

" Give me my daughter! Now!" Amy yelled right as two guards appeared in front of her.

" It was nice seeing you again Amelia Pond. What I shame I won’t see you again."  The guards blocked Amy’s way as Madame vanished. Amy panicked instantly moving forward. " No!" the guards grip her shoulder. Amy struggled, but with a barely conscious two year old in one arm it was hard to defend herself. The boy lost all consciousness right as Rory came from behind the guards and knocked them down with the fire extinguisher that Amy had thrown.

"Rory!"

" Sorry, I got caught up. Did you find her?" Rory had blood coming out of the side of his face, his eyes locked on the baby on her arm.

" No," Amy responded just as a group of men appeared. They looked different from the people they saw earlier.

" Hello there! We belong the secret intelligence group and we need to evacuate right now."

 

                                                                                                                 *** ( Years Much Later)

River couldn’t recall how many test they had run through her. They had run so many of them that it almost became routine. Each day was a different test, but all of them ended up painful. There wasn’t a night where she had normal dreams. She always had nightmares. She would wake up screaming, only to realize that she had run through another test. Her arms used to be marked with points were she had been injected countless times.  Day after day, year after year, she had no other objective but to fight and kill. She trained until her knees would buckle with exhaustion.  Her hands would be  bruised and blood stain. More than once she would taste her very own blood in her mouth. They always told her what her purpose was. To become a trained assassin.  She killed, murdered, and killed some more.

After years of being held captive, finally she was released into the world. There was freedom, but it was limited even then. She had to accomplish the Silence order, no matter the cost. With the number of  test she was given one would think she was a merciless machine, but there was something she has kept hidden from all of them. The visions she gets.  Sometimes she sees a young women with red hair looking down at her, whispering tendering words that she can’t make out. Sometimes she catches glimpses of other people she hasn’t met yet.  She’s not exactly sure why she hasn’t mentioned it. She just feels like this secret ability is something she should keep quiet about. But when it comes to a person she is about to kill, she sometimes sees more than she should. She writes about her visions in a blue notebook, along with a doodle of what she has seen.  Her visions tend to come true, like glimpses into the future. Now as she sits outside a café parlor with a notebook at hand she scribbles about her most recent vision.  A man and the bowtie. She hasn’t been able to distinguish this man yet.  She suspects that she soon will with the numerous visions she had recently.  A family man walks next to his wife. The moment  River looked up, she regretted it because she sees the same man dead, by a gunshot.  Another thing she couldn’t stand about her visions. She could never tell when they will happen. I guess no one could tell the future, she sighed closing the notebook to look at her watch. Just around 6:00 P.M. She smiled, tucked in her notebook into her purse, and stood up. Before she left she stopped at the table with the man and his wife.

" Enjoy your night," she whispered with a sly smile before leaving.

As soon as she was outside, she pulled out her gun. She unreleased her curls of blond hair and applied  hallucinogenic lipstick. Another order, another kill.

* * *

 

The Doctor flipped his screwdriver around, smiling to himself his eyes caught his refection by the mirror. Today was a special occasion. He had actively been going after the Silence for years with no luck. Now it seemed like time was giving him an upper hand. Donna, his boss and loyal friend had finally got a hint on their next attack. It wasn’t much evidence to go by, but it was a clue nevertheless, the Doctor simply couldn’t refuse just an offer. Since he was young he had always planned to abolish the Silence organization. It was the Silence who had killed his mentors his friends,  and his family. Generally speaking the Doctor was a gentle soul, but when it came to the Silence that was a different scenario.

" Oi! Are you going to take all night in there?" Amy’s rough knock shook the Doctor from his train of thought. Startled, his elbow knocked over the toothbrush holder and the soap dispenser. He tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but his reflexes apparently had other plans because they bumped into the towel rack and many other things fell to the ground.  The bathroom door suddenly opened. " What is going on here? What are you doing to my bathroom Doctor?" Amy gawked at the floor.

" N-Nothing I was simply…remodeling," The Doctor grinned sheepishly before forming a more valid explanation " Have you ever thought of limon colored towels, matches the whole tone of this small bathroom, not to mention it adds a bit of color to it. It’s been kind of dull lately, maybe adding more rubber duckies-"

" My bathroom is fine! It’s you that’s the problem," Amy shook her head teasingly. " Get out and do your mission already before you destroy my bathroom!"

" I was remodeling!" The Doctor protested as Amy kicked him out of the bathroom. Once outside he was greeted by Rory.

" Looking fancy tonight eh?"  he politely murmured even though Amy shot him a critical look. " Not with that bowtie," she muttered crossing her arms.

The Doctor shot Amy a look." Oi! Bowties are cool! If you must know I’m heading towards a party," he grinned fixing up his bowtie again. " It’s the great party thrown by the governor. Donna did some snooping around, turns out their has been death threats to the governor by the Silence."  The moment he said that Amy and Rory face became somber.  The Doctor almost regretted mentioning it. Of course he hasn’t forgotten the promise he had made both of them. He promised that he would find their daughter, who had been taken by the Silence a long time ago. It was because they came to save her that they found him. Each day he is thankful for just that. Over the years they had taken care of him. Even though they are relatively much older than him, the Ponds have become his best friends.  The Doctor wanted to promise them again how he will bring their daughter back, but he doesn’t want to keep promising without keeping it true. So he decides to smile and make his way outside.

"Until next time then," he waved goodbye and began heading outside when he heard footsteps behind him. Amy approached him.

" Be careful all right," she aimed to give him a hug, but the Doctor almost immediately took a step out of her reach.  " Ah! I forgot how you don’t like to be touched. See, you spent too much time away now that I’m soon going to forget you ever existed." The Doctor knew she was only teasing. He gave her a gentle smile. He wish he could explain to her why he avoided contact as much as possible, but he thought it better if he didn’t tell her.  It’s happen before, especially when he was younger. A simply touch revealed the whole life of a person in his very eyes. The past, the present, the future. Sometimes he doesn’t see everything, only bits,  only glimpses, especially when it it’s the stuff that hasn’t happen yet. Amy, for instance, he only sees bits of her future. He wonders if it’s his presence that alters her future. When he figured out that he can actually focus his brain to see a particular moment in that person life, he realized that his ability should be kept hidden and that he should try to avoid all contact possible. Of course sometimes things slips. 

Last time he was at the Ponds house it happened. He was simple stepping into the kitchen after eating his favorite snack when Rory and Amy surprised him with a sudden snapshot as each of them came to his side. He saw a gravestone and the names of both Amelia Pond and Rory Williams written in it. After that he couldn’t be okay with being with the Ponds. Not after seeing that. 

" See you soon Amy," he smiled before getting into his blue car, he decided to call Tardis. 

"Tardis can you direct me to the governor’s house?"

" 5 blocks to the left and one turn to the right at South Avenue," A female machine replied.

" Can’t wait," the Doctor replied, hoping that his luck would turn around with the Silence. He had no idea the turn it was about to  achieve.


End file.
